


Sing The Rainbow

by taichara



Category: Gundam SEED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Athrun's hobby catches up to him and wants attention, apparently.





	Sing The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



Athrun couldn't think. He could hardly even _see_ ; his eyes were too busy crossing with the strain of trying to track, what, two dozen maniacally singing bouncing flapping little balls of mayhem?

Oh god.

Oh god _why._

Help.

Who -- _who_ , damnit -- who decided it was a _brilliant_ idea to wake up every single haro he'd worked on during ... hell, he couldn't even remember how long he'd been stockpiling the things. Too long, apparently.

Parked on the floor, face in his hands, all he could do was groan.

And then three _more_ brightly coloured singing mechanical maniacs gleefully flapped by.

Nooooo ....


End file.
